


Late Nights

by Ghost0fWinter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a good father, PapaBat, Robin!Jason Todd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0fWinter/pseuds/Ghost0fWinter
Summary: Jason falls asleep while reading over some case notes. Bruce gives him a piggy back ride to his room and tucks him in.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt I did.   
> Baby Jason when he was still Robin and PapaBat.

It had been well over six months since Bruce had adopted Jason and the boy had come to live in the Manor. It had been a rather drastic change for the boy, and it was evident in the way he carried himself. The first week had been the worse, in Alfred’s opinion. He had missed the presence of a child in the Manor, and since Dick’s decision to leave Gotham, there had been a heavy lingering shadow roaming the halls in the shape of a bat. But since Jason had come to join them, that shadow that had been sulking in the halls late at night had brightened.

Jason was a good lad; stubborn and wild, but that was to be expected seeing how the boy had been raised and where he grew up. The first night he had been here Alfred had made him some dinner, and he had never seen someone inhale that much food in that amount of time. In a blink of an eye the steak was gone and those big green eyes were begging for more, but the boy didn’t ask. Alfred had given him three servings, and in the end, Jason had gotten sick from eating too much, but he went to bed with the biggest smile Alfred had ever seen.

 

Six months was a relatively short time, but Jason had wiggled his way into all their hearts.

 

It was a blessing to be able to care for that boy, just as it had been to care for Dick. Watching Dick grow up, seeing how much of a positive effect he had on Bruce. He hoped that Jason would do the same, and so far he had. Bruce was happier, though he wouldn’t admit it. Alfred could see the change that both of them were going through the more time they spent together.

 

Alfred was making his way down the steps towards the Cave. He had a tray of tea in his hands and as expected he spotted Bruce at the computer. Footage of a gruesome murder covered the whole screen, and by now he had become accustomed to seeing such a thing. “Master Bruce, I brought some tea.”

 

Bruce let out a soft grunt in acknowledgement, but didn’t tear his gaze away from the screen. Alfred sighed softly and set the tray down on the table beside Bruce. Whenever the man wanted it he could come and get it. “Where is Master Jason?”

 

“He should be studying at his desk.” Bruce answered, leaning forward and beginning to type out a series of numbers next to one of the crime scene photographs.

 

Alfred turned around and headed towards the back of the platform where Jason was usually stationed. There was a pile of boxes surrounding the desk, towering almost as high as Alfred himself. He had to push some aside in order to finally catch sight of Jason. The boy was leaning over the desk, arms crossed and face pushed into his arms. He could see the light rise and fall of his chest and Alfred couldn’t help but smile. He made his way back towards Bruce, leaving the boy to slumber for a bit longer.

 

“Master Bruce.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Master Jason has fallen asleep.” Alfred said as he set the cup of tea on the table so he could gather the tray once more. “I’m going to wake him up and put him to bed. It’s well past his bedtime.”

 

“No.” Bruce pushed away from the computer and looked over at Alfred. “No, I got it.” Bruce moved over to the boy’s desk, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently shaking him. “Jason. It’s time for bed, come on.” Jason grumbled softly under his breath, opening his eyes for a moment and then went back to pressing his face against his arms. Bruce shook his shoulder again, then knelt down beside him. He was gentle, pulling Jason off the desk and coaxing him into wrapping his arms around his neck as he placed him against his back. He held Jason’s thighs as he stood back up to his feet, making sure that Jason was secured, before he was making his way up the stairs and back into the Manor.

 

Alfred followed behind him, holding the door to Jason’s bedroom open once Bruce had gotten up the third flight of stairs. Bruce moved over to the bed, turning around and kneeling slowly to lay Jason down on the mattress. The boy rolled over and pressed his face against the pillows, muttering a soft thank you. Bruce pulled the sheets over his body, tucking him in. His hand lingered on the boy’s dark hair, brushing the strands for a couple of seconds before he was pulling back and walking out of the room, easing the door closed without a sound.

 

“Will you be heading off to bed as well, Master Bruce?”

 

“No. I have things to finish up.”

 

“Yes, of course. I’ll go get some more tea ready.” Alfred said with a smile at Bruce’s retreating figure.


End file.
